King of Anything
by xxTinkxx
Summary: Songfic   "But," he continued, "it's your choice. You can forget about what I just said if you want." I closed my eyes and whispered, "What if I say that I didn't love you?" "I would say that I would have to disagree with you." He whispered back.


_**Hey everyone I hope you like my new fanfic! This song is called King of Anything by Sarah Bareilles. Its not very good. I actually find it a bit confusing myself but I thought I would put it out there for you guys to see and critic it. So enjoy. **_

**

* * *

**

**Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table**

**While I look outside**

**So many things I'd say if only I were able**

**But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by**

Draco was staring at me again. He just sat there in the big arm chair in our common room. I on the other hand just keep looking out the window pretending like I don't notice. I could say so many things right now but I'm still baffled at why he would be staring at me.

**So I just don't say we've got opinions, **

**all entitled to 'em, but I never asked**

**So let me thank you for your time, ****and try not to waste anymore of mine**

**And get out of here fast**

"You know Granger." He finally spoke. "I don't see what you see in that Weasel. I mean the only thing he's good for is helping Slytherin win against Gryffindor in quidditch."

Even though Ron and I broke up last summer I guess Malfoy still thinks I have feelings for him. I would have laughed at his utter stupidness, but Ron was still my friend and I still get mad if anyone insults him. Sure we are all entitled to opinions but I never asked.

"Don't waste my time Malfoy." I said still looking out the window.

**I hate to break it to you babe, **

**but I'm not drowning**

**There's no one here to save**

"Oh but Granger I'm just trying to save you from falling in love with that idiot Gryffindor again. _Babe_." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to him. "Sorry to burst you bubble _babe _but I'm not falling in love with him again. So your attempt is worthless."

**Who cares if you disagree?**

**You are not me**

**Who made you king of anything?**

**So you dare tell me who to be?**

**Who died and made you king of anything?**

"Ah but I disagree." He said shaking his head.

I stood up and glared at him. "Your not me and you are defiantly not the king of anything. So I would appreciate it if you didn't tell me who to be."

**You sound so innocent, all full of good intent**

**Swear you know best**

**But you expect me to jump up on board with you**

**And ride off into your delusional sunset**

"Listen Granger I know better than anyone that falling in love twice is as twice as easy and it hurts twice as bad." Something about his tone of voice told me that he wasn't joking.

My eyes narrowed, "But why would you suddenly care about me?"

"Because I lov-"

"No." I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it. "Do you really expect me to think you actually love you after all you have done to me?"

**I'm not the one who's lost with no direction**

**But you'll never see**

**You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps**

**You got the talking down, just not the listening**

I rambled, "Malfoy. Y-You must just be thinking you like me or something. I mean it would make sense since I've tried to be nice to you since we both became head boy and girl. An-and you've had a lot of trouble with everything since the war was over. You're just trying to convince yourself that."

He must not have been listening to me. "No." Well he sure has the talking down. "Hermione. I've loved you and I love you again."

**And who cares if you disagree?**

**You are not me**

**Who made you king of anything?**

**So you dare tell me who to be?**

**Who died and made you king of anything?**

"I don't care if you disagree Malfoy." I was making excuses for myself now. "You can't be in love with me."

Draco stood up. "Your just trying to convince yourself that."

**All my life I've tried to make everybody happy**

**While I just hurt and hide**

**Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide**

He got me there. Why was I trying to convince myself that? Was it because I'm afraid Harry and Ron would find out? They would surly end up trying to hurt Draco then. I've just always wanted to make everyone happy. Even if that means it hurts me.

"But," he continued, "it's your choice. You can forget about what I just said if you want."

**Who cares if you disagree?**

**You are not me**

**Who made you king of anything?**

**So you dare tell me who to be?**

**Who died and made you king of anything?**

**Who cares if you disagree?**

**You are not me**

**Who made you king of anything?**

**So you dare tell me who to be?**

**Who died and made you king of anything?**

I looked up from the floor. He was now standing right in front of me now. Somehow I kept finding myself inching closer to him. His lips hovered over mine. I closed my eyes and whispered, "What if I say that I didn't love you?"

"I would say that I would have to disagree with you." He whispered back. I smiled and kissed him.

After a moment we pulled away. I looked into his eyes and said, "Who died and made you king of anything?"

**Let me hold your crown, babe.**

I pulled him into another sweet kiss.

* * *

_**Please review and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
